Chocolate Boy's Questing
by humble
Summary: Chocolate(or Radish) Boy still has a problem. He wants chocolate, but that might not last cause something else seems to have caught his eye. Of course, Big Gino still loves exploiting him. If he's not careful, he might find himself floating in the harbor.
1. heh, heh, Chocolate!

Ok, I was looking around Nadine's board (just looking, I don't post there), when I saw a question about Campfire Lass that prompted me to start writing this. Ok, so I don't own Hey Arnold! and all that corporate. It belongs to Mr. Bartlette, or maybe it doesn't anymore, cause if it was, I assume there'd be a second movie and a spinoff series, all those things that have been sacrificed cause it seems HA! really belongs to Viacom, and not the artist that made it. God Bless America! Ok, done ranting, enjoy.  
  
  
Chapter 1: heh, heh Chocolate!  
  
Arnold, Gerald, and Sid had just finished a "rousing game" of Trouble, and were bored out of their brains. In short, it was another typical day in a nine-year old lives. But these kids went to school at P.S. 118, and life seems a lot more interesting when you live in that neighborhood. Not today though, at least, not yet.  
"Well, let's go somewhere!", said Sid.  
"Where?", asked Arnold. "It's late, everything's closed."  
"Let's at least get out of this tree house.", said Gerald.  
So they climbed down the overused ladder and out of Mighty Pete. It was getting darker, which meant it was getting late, being late spring and all.  
"Let's go to my house.", suggested Arnold.  
Thinking of the last "Grandma's Surprise" he had at Arnold's house, Gerald spoke out, "Umm..., perhaps we should go to my house... No one's home, and I think I have enough money to order a pizza..."  
"Pizza....", murmured Sid.  
Suddenly, all three of them heard the distant scream of a little girl. Arnold instinctively started running towards the sound. Gerald ran after his best friend, and Sid followed, not wanting to be left alone in the dark and all. As he was rounding a corner, Arnold ran headlong into a small figure. He was knocked over for a second, but quickly stood back up and helped the little kid he had accidentally knocked over. The boy wore mostly blue, had greasy black hair, and dark stains covered his face and clothes. He was holding onto a pink box, seemingly for dear life.  
"Chocolate Boy!", yelled an annoyed Arnold.  
"Chocolate Boy?", asked Sid and Gerald as they caught up.  
"Out of my way, out of my way!!!", shouted the Chocolate Boy as he attempted to escape from the bigger kids. But Arnold grabbed onto his shirt and forced him to sit against a fence.  
"What happened to your goal?", asked Arnold. "And where are your radishes?"  
"Radishes are still good, but especially good with chocolate!"  
"Well Arnold", started Gerald. "Seems like your hard work didn't pay off."  
"Stop that bloody ruffian!", shouted a little girl as she made her way towards the crowd. She spoke with a "fake???" Scottish accent, and clothes to match. Her clothes were more of a uniform, a highlands warrior uniform.  
"Campfire Lass?", asked Arnold.  
"Aye!", she stated. "Ackk!! Tis the lad who stole me chocolate turtles!"  
"Get the crazy lady away from me!", begged Chocolate Boy.  
Arnold sighed, got down on his knees, and spoke with the boy. Sid and Gerald couldn't help but laugh at the humorous situation.  
"You have to give the chocolate back to campfire lass.", Arnold said firmly.  
Chocolate Boy shook his head rapidly, but loosened his grip on the box. Arnold picked it up and gave it back to the girl. She yanked it back, than opened it. Tears swelled in her eyes as she looked inside.  
"Half me chocolate, tis gone!", she sat down, and buried her face in her hands. "I'll never get me a merit badge now!"  
"Look what you did Chocolate Boy!", shouted Sid as he grabbed the boy by his shirt collar. Gerald quickly held Sid back as Arnold once again spoke firmly to Chocolate Boy.  
"You really hurt Campfire Lass here", he said. "See where your addictions getting you? It's causing everyone nothing but pain, including you. How are you going to make it up to her?"  
"I dunno...", he started crying too as he looked at the sobbing girl. "I just wanted chocolate..."  
"Well, hopefully you'll learn something from this. You're going to have to pay Campfire Lass back for the chocolate you stole from her."  
"Ok...", he sniffed.  
"Now, how much does that box cost?" he asked the girl.  
She recovered quickly from her ordeal, and examined her box closely. "The box costs approximately $29.99."  
"I don't have money!", shouted Chocolate Boy. "I spend it all on chocolate."  
"Oh no", groaned Arnold.  
"He can pay me back in chocolate", said Campfire Lass.  
"Really? That would be great!"  
"No!! No one can have my chocolate!"  
"Come on Chocolate Boy", said Gerald. "Just end this so we can all go home, its getting late!"  
Chocolate Boy looked hopeless for a second, but then suddenly got an "evil???" gleam in his eye. "Ok, I pay you back in chocolate, tomorrow!", he said.  
"Sounds good", she said. She then looked him directly in the eye. "And ye better not be gettin any more idea about takin Campfire Lass chocolate turtles, or I may not be so kindly next time!" She stood up and marched down the street and out of view.  
Chocolate boy stood up again, but Arnold stopped him from leaving. "You and me have some work to do..."  
"NOO!!!", he screamed. "No more steam-baths!"  
"I have a better idea", said Arnold  
  
"Hello my name is Chocolate Boy, and I like chocolate!"  
The other occupants of the Overeaters Anonymous meeting mostly started laughing. "A, A, little kid that likes chocolate, oh that's so horrible!", said one very obese elder woman. "Yup, nothing like this has EVER happened before in the history of mankind", said a more successful occupant of the meeting, he apparently was able to keep the weight off.  
"Its not a joke!", said Arnold. "He has tons of chocolate in his room, he can't stop eating it, he looks through dumpsters for malted milk balls!"  
Most of the occupants continued giggling, but the group leader put his hand up. "Well", he began, "The first step is for him to admit he has a problem, hell, look at all our literature" He gave Arnold a few pamphlets and manuals. "Now, we've never had a third grader in here before, so I don't know if the meeting is going to have a profound affect on him. Mostly, we just say a few prayers, tell some stories, and...  
"I can tell stories!", said Chocolate Boy.  
There was another chorus of giggles from the group. "Seriously, he does have a story!", said Arnold. "Go ahead Chocolate Boy..."  
"Ok, so my Nanny used to give me chocolate lots of chocolate. My parents never let me have chocolate. So then, one day, my Nanny left, so I ate chocolate, lots of chocolate...", he was starting to cry now. "I ate too much chocolate, too much chocolate! I don't know how to stop eating it, I have to!!!"  
Some of the meetings occupants were starting to get a bit teary eyed as well. "It's okay...", said one lady as she put an arm around him. "You never have to eat chocolate again."  
"I don't?", he asked.  
"Of course not!", she said. "It'll take a lot of work, but I'm sure you can quit!"  
His eyes seemed to brighten, and he seemed happy again. "Yeah, yeah, I just don't eat chocolate! That's not hard!!", he shouted. "I can go home and just not eat chocolate!" Arnold breathed a sigh of relief, maybe this wasn't going to be so hard.  
  
  
How'd ya'll like that? Read and review, and all that stuff. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sign the Frickin Contract

All right, here's chapter 2, in all its pathetic glory.   
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Sign the Frickin Contract  
  
"Good morow to ya Lad!", said Campfire Lass as Arnold got off the bus.  
"And good morning to you", said Arnold. "Has Chocolate Boy paid you back yet?"  
"Well, there seems to be a little bit of a holdup...", she said.  
"Oh no..."  
"Fear not... he already gave me a sample of his turtles!", she said. "He told me that he'd have a whole box of them out by de alley behind Dr. Steiglitz's office!"  
"DOCTOR STEIGLITZ!!", Arnold yelled out.  
"What's the problem with that?", she asked.  
"Umm... just don't go there just yet."  
Arnold rushed into class, and looked desperately around for Harold, or Helga, or Patty, or someone with muscle. He saw Harold first.  
"Harold!!", he shouted. "I need your help."  
Harold looked around for a second. "ME? You need MY help?"  
"Yeah, there might be a problem, you know, a physical problem!"  
"What's a physical?"  
"I mean there might be fighting!"  
"FIGHTING! But, I dunno... maybe if you pay me..."  
"How much?"  
"Umm, a hundred cents!! Haha!!!"  
"Do you promise to help if I pay you a hundred cents?", asked Arnold.  
"Of course", said Harold slyly.  
"Ok Harold", Arnold said as he gave Harold a dollar.  
"Hey!!", shouted Harold. "This is only a dollar, I said a hundred cents!"  
"A hundred cents is a dollar, paste for brains", said a newly arriving Helga.  
"What! Aww... no fair, you tricked me!"  
"I didn't trick you, are you coming or not?"  
"Oh... fine!!!"  
  
Arnold, Harold, and Campfire Lass made their way out to the alley behind the Doctor's office. Arnold was slightly scared Harold might not be enough to handle the situation if it got ugly. As they entered into the lot, he saw Chocolate Boy standing seemingly alone with two boxes of Chocolate Turtles. Arnold felt slightly relieved but not for long.  
"Here, here, crazy lady can have her boxes."  
"Thank ye lad", said Campfire Lass as she picked up the boxes.  
"And how exactly will he be paying for those", came a voice from behind some boxes. Out stepped a small Italian kid with a mean looking face. He was followed by two huge goons, all of them were dressed very well. He talked with a hint of a Sicilian accent. "He doesn't exactly look like he's loaded with cash."  
"CHOCOLATE BOY!!!", shouted Arnold. "What about your other chocolate?"  
"I ate it!"  
Arnold growled and then looked back at Big Gino, who was P.S. 118's local connection to the mafia. "He's not buying these boxes."  
"It's a little bit late for that", said Gino as he held out a piece of paper. Arnold grabbed and read.  
  
  
This confirms that Chocolate Boy, herein referred to as Party A, has officially purchased two boxes of chocolate turtles from the Gino Family, herein referred to as Party B. Party A is as of now, unable to pay for the boxes, and as such, interest will be charged. Party B sells two boxes for $40, so interest will be a %10 increase every other day until all is repaid. If the deadline of two weeks goes by, legal action will be taken.  
  
Signed...  
  
Big Gino's neat handwriting was followed by Chocolate Boy's sloppy signature written in, well, chocolate.  
  
"What kind of legal action?", asked Arnold.  
Gino smiled, and his goonies cracked their knuckles. Harold looked at the two big kids, and started cowering. Arnold realized then that he wouldn't be much help. "If it isn't the friggin kid with the screwed up head, who's this, your soldier? Don't seem so tough to me. So, I'm assuming you want to wheel and deal?"  
"No", said Arnold. "We'll pay you back."  
"Umm... Arnold", said Chocolate Boy. "I don't think..."  
"He's gonna pay you back, trust me."  
Gino grinned for a second. "Arnold, you sound sure of yourself. You realize that by the end of the deadline, he will owe us $78."  
"I'm aware, and he'll pay you back, now we're leaving."  
"Fine." Gino and his men left, and Arnold dragged Chocolate Boy out of the lot. Harold had ran as soon as Gino mentioned him, Campfire Lass was still counting her chocolate.  
"You're in deep this time Chocolate Boy!", yelled Arnold. "What made you think to come to these, "people" for help?"  
"Cause they have chocolate!"  
"Err...., all right, well I have a plan. Campfire Lass?"  
"Aye Lad?"  
"Do you think he could work for you?"  
"WHAT", yelled Chocolate Boy.  
"I'm supposin it would nay hurt. He could help us sell chocolate, and if he sells enough, we might be able to reimburse him. This certainly would be underground though, our Clan Chiefs wouldn't be wantin a non-member working for money."  
"Ok...", said Arnold.  
"I can't sell chocolate!!! Give chocolate away, not eat it, that's blasphemous!"  
"I think you'll have to watch him closely though. He might try to well, sample the product", said Arnold.  
"Don't ye be worryin!", said Campfire Lass. "He won't be sellin, we'll just have him carryin the boxes, we can keep an eye on 'im."  
"Do I get any say in this?", asked Chocolate Boy.  
"Oh sure", said Arnold. "Just go over to Big Gino and tell him that you'll be unable to get his money. I'm certain he'll understand."  
Chocolate Boy lay down, and started crying again.  
"What happened to your recovery?", Arnold asked. "What about the group?"  
"What group?"  
"Oh, just forget it!", Arnold said as he started to walk away. "Remember to make him work for you."  
After Arnold left the alley, Campfire Lass was left alone with a sobbing Chocolate Boy. She started to feel a bit sorry for him, and sat down next to him. "Calm down, ye cry like a wee lass.", she said. He wiped off his face and looked at her.  
"Don't make fun of me!", he said.  
"Don't be so snappy lad! You gotta know when someone's joking with you!"  
"Everyone makes fun of me! I eat too much chocolate, and everyone thinks its funny, but it isn't!"  
"Well, it is sorta funny..."  
"NO!!! It's all cause of my Nanny..."  
"Nanny? Oh grandmother, what about yer grandmother?"  
"Well, she's the one who always gave me chocolate. My parents never gave me..."  
  
END Chapter 2, ok, read and review and all that stuff. Maybe I'll give a shoutout if I like your review enough. I think its cute, myself. 


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing's Easy

Chapter 3: Nothing's Easy  
  
"I am moved by your greatness my man", said Gerald as he and Arnold were watching Chocolate Boy dragging a heavy box down Vine Street as he was being watched closely by several campfire lasses. At each house, he would stop for a break as the lasses sold the candy.  
"Yup", said Arnold. "Looks like I get a break today. Come on, let's go play baseball.  
Arnold and Gerald ran to nearby Gerald Field, and saw a game was already in progress.  
"Well, nice of you two to show up", sneered Helga. "You're late, so sit down on the bench till I need you!"  
"Aww man, that could take hours", groaned Gerald.  
"Maybe that'll teach you a lesson next time you have something better to do than show up at the right time for MY practice. All right, Harold, get your butt to the pitcher's mound!"  
Arnold and Gerald sat down and continued talking about Chocolate Boy.  
"He's really improved Gerald", said Arnold. "I can't explain why, but he seems more relaxed too. Like, something's on his mind other than chocolate."  
As soon as Arnold had finished his sentence, one of the Campfire Lasses ran up onto the field.  
"Get the heck out of here you!!", shouted Helga.  
"What happened?", asked Arnold.  
"We've been missing chocolate turtles!"  
"What!! But... I thought..."  
"You better hurry up before my friend kills him!"  
Arnold got up to follow her.  
"Where the heck do you think you're going Football Head!", screamed Helga.  
"There's... something I have to do!"  
Arnold ran after the campfire lass, leaving his astonished classmates behind. When he met up with the troop, they had him tied up to a lamp post. The only campfire lass that didn't look like she was about to rip his lungs out was... well, Campfire Lass, or whatever her name is.  
"Stand back ye bloody barbarians!", shouted Campfire Lass. "Ahh... here comes Arnwald, ye better have a talk to this lad, and I'd especially like to know how in the name Wallace how he got into these boxes while we were watching him!"  
Arnold came over and examined the box. On the bottom was a tiny hole, that apparently had been worked out over a period of several hours by the chocolate junkie.  
"CHOCOLATE BOY!!!!", Arnold yelled. "What the heck am I going to do with you? I've tried everything, I took you to Overeater's Anonymous for god's sake! Have you been going to meetings!?!"  
"No..."  
"Well, why not!!!"  
"Cause, they told me I never have to eat chocolate again, so why should I go?"  
"You just STOLE chocolate from these people that were nice enough to give you a job that's basically going to save your life!!!"  
Chocolate Boy started crying again. Arnold sighed, and sat down next to him. "So I'm guessing he can't work for you anymore?"  
Most of the girls said no, except for Campfire Lass who said, "Well.... I'm forgiving, but I don't think the rest of the lasses are. We be needin reassurance that he not be stealin no more."  
Arnold groaned, but he got an idea.  
"Chocolate Boy, on the night I took you to the meeting, did you eat any chocolate?"  
"No...", said chocolate boy. "I didn't eat chocolate until morning."  
"Does going to the meeting make you not want to eat chocolate?"  
"Maybe..., Arnold..., I didn't eat any chocolate yesterday either..."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't wanna tell you, it's embarrassing"  
Arnold looked up at the girls and asked, "Can we have five minutes alone?"  
They all either snickered or sighed, but they walked away.  
"Ok Chocolate Boy, why didn't you want to eat chocolate yesterday?"  
"Cause I was playing with Campfire Lass all day."  
"Wha....", Arnold was shocked. "Does he like her like her or something", he thought to himself. "Naww... he's too small, but he's only a year younger than me... Well, either way, it seems that she can stop him from eating chocolate, it's something good."  
"Ok Chocolate Boy... do you like Campfire Lass?"  
"Hey, I'm not into girls man!"  
"Calm down, its no big deal if you like a girl. I mean, be practical, if hanging around her stops you from eating chocolate, and you need to stop eating chocolate if you want to make enough money to pay of big Gino..."  
Chocolate Boy looked angry, but his eyes widened at the sound of Gino's name. "Right, I stop eating chocolate, the girls let me make money, that's good!!"  
"But I want you to go to those meetings too, or you'll just relapse again."  
The campfire lasses were returning and Arnold went over to talk to... "Campfire Lass" in private.  
"Do you like Chocolate Boy?"  
Her face seemed to go red for a second and Arnold swore she was about to giggle, but her smile quickly turned into a sneer.  
"What in the bloody hell are ye talking of! I nay like no lads, and ye better get that into yer thick skull Football Head!"  
"Calm down, sheesh. Ok, but are you willing to hang around with him if it'll keep him off chocolate?"  
She looked around for a second, then spoke, "All right, but ye better naught tell a soul about thees or I swear by de gods I will strike ye dead!"  
"Ok, ok, now, I need you to take him to these meetings...", Arnold said as he handed her one of the pamphlets. "They help him stay off chocolate there."  
She took the booklet and read it over. Without a word, she ran over to Chocolate, took him by the hand and started to lead him away. Some of the other lasses started laughing.  
"HEY!!", he shouted. "What're you doing!"  
"Calm yer arse down!"  
  
  
"Hello, me name is Campfire Lass and I be here watching Chocolate Boy to be maken sure he be goin to 'is meetens!"  
The occupants didn't laugh out loud. A few of the women giggled, but only at the apparent cuteness of the situation. "Ok", started the group leader. "But eventually, he's gonna have to come on his own, we don't want anyone forced to come."  
"He does want to come, he as a one-dimensional mind though, if he starts thinking about chocolate, he'll go looking for chocolate, no matter what."  
"But is it necessary for you to always follow him around?"  
"For some weird reason, he stops thinkin about chocolate when I'm around."  
The members couldn't help but laugh at this comment. Almost all of them made some mention to their friends, after the meeting, about the eight-year chocolate addict and his Scottish girlfriend. 


End file.
